Crystal of Our Memories
by Rina Aria
Summary: Hari itu dua orang bertemu dan saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Mereka mengetahui bahwa pertemuan itu sudah merupakan takdir, sehingga sebuah cerita bisa tersampaikan kembali. Ingatan yang membeku bagaikan kristal, menyimpan kenangan hari dimana mereka bertemu...


**Disclaimer: Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

_**Yah, ini adalah fic paling random karena ide na bener2 dadakan setelah Rina dengerin lagu dari Teto dan Rin. Jadi, saat Rina melihat lagu na Rina berpikir… "Aaah, kayaknya enak deh kalo dijadiin bahan" dan begitu seterusnya sehingga akhirnya fic ini pun jadi. Ini rekor tercepat Rina ngetik satu chapter, cuman beberapa jam (1-2 jam?) oke, minna jangan lupa buat**_ **Review**!

* * *

**Teto POV**

* * *

"Teto, kemana kau akan pergi?" aku mendengar suara ayahku yang bernama Kasane Ted, ketika aku mengendap-endap turun dari tangga rumahku pada hari kami pertama pindah ke wilayah ini.

Langkahku terhenti seketika, dan dengan takut aku melihat ke arah ruang keluarga, dimana Ayahku bersama dengan Ibuku yang bernama Kasane Rui, sedang berbincang-bincang sambil minum teh buatan ibuku. Saat Ayahku berkata begitu, Ibu hanya tertawa kecil sambil meminum tehnya sedikit.

Aku menggaruk-garuk punggung kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan melihat ke arah mereka. Namaku adalah Kasane Teto, putri kedua dari ayah dan ibuku yang merupakan seorang Duke dan Duchess. Awalnya kami tinggal di kota London, tapi karena kondisi ibuku yang sedikit sakit-sakitan, kami pindah ke wilayah pinggiran Inggris yang memiliki nama Kristallen Town. Nama yang aneh mengingat kami di Inggris, bukan Belanda.

Aku sendiri memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala, warisan dari ayahku, yang sangat bergelombang. Karena rambutku terlalu sulit ditata jika diurai, aku sering mengikatnya menjadi dua di samping kepalaku dengan menggunakan pita berwarna hitam, sehingga banyak yang menyebutku kepala bor. Aku sering memakai pakaian yang memiliki ciri khas Belanda, karena ibuku adalah orang Belanda keturunan Asia. Mataku berwarna merah Ruby seperti Ibuku dan aku menyukainya.

Sebenarnya, aku hendak pergi dengan mengendap-endap menuju ke danau yang banyak di rumorkan penduduk sekitar sebagai danau yang dihuni oleh seorang dewi. Nama danau itu adalah Kristallen Lake, memiliki nama yang sama seperti nama kota yang kami tinggali. Konon, nama danau itulah yang menjadi dasar nama kota ini. Selain itu, orang-orang bilang, pada malam hari tertentu, danau itu juga dihiasi oleh banyak kupu-kupu yang bercahaya seperti kristal, meski belum ada yang pernah melihatnya hingga sekarang. Jujur saja, semua cerita itu membuatku tertarik untuk melihat secara langsung.

"A-aku hanya ingin bermain dengan tetangga yang baru saja kukenal…" ujarku beralasan.

Ayahku melihat ke arahku dan melihatku dari atas ke bawah, sehingga secara alami aku langsung berdiri dengan tegak. Ibuku hanya tertawa sebelum berkata, "Ayolah sayang, biarkan saja dia bermain dengan anak-anak disini. Ini akan jadi cara baik baginya untuk beradaptasi…" ujar Ibu merajuk kepada Ayah.

Aku segera tersenyum ke arah Ibu, saat dia melihatku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Begitu, begitu, Ibuku itu selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan dan tahu bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mewujudkannya, dia juga orang yang sangat sosialis. Aku tidak akan kaget bahwa Ibu tahu bahwa tujuanku adalah pergi ke Danau untuk memastikan rumor, karena dia pasti sudah mendengarnya.

Ayahku melihat ke arah Ibu dengan tatapan tidak yakin untuk melepasku. Aku merasa khawatir bahwa aku tidak akan dapat ijin jadi dengan segera aku berkata, "Aku tidak akan lama-lama. Aku akan pulang sebelum jam malam," ujarku dengan melihat ke arah Ayah.

Ayah melihatku lalu melihat Ibu sebelum menghela nafas menyerah. Dia kemudian berkata, "5 menit sebelum jam malam. Mengerti?" ujar Ayah yang tampak lelah karena dilawan dua orang.

Senyumku merekah dan Ibuku juga tampak senang. Dengan buru-buru aku berkata, "Aku pergi dulu, Ayah, Ibu!" ujarku yang dengan segera berlari menuju pintu rumah.

Karena sangat bersemangat, aku membuka pintu sedikit terlalu keras, sehingga membuat pintu itu menjadi rusak. Dalam semenit, aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan Ayah dan tawa Ibu yang terasa sangat jauh, karena aku sudah melarikan diri. Memang aku memiliki kekuatan fisik yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan anak-anak perempuan dan laki-laki biasa, dan aku juga berlatih pedang di bawah Ayah. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dengan baik ketika ada pesta, jadi aku masih bisa menjaga nama keluargaku di mata umum.

Selama aku berlari, aku bisa merasakan dinginnya udara malam di wilayah pedesaan menyapu kulitku. Berlari dengan cepat seperti ini merupakan favoritku karena aku serasa bisa terbang menaiki angin seperti ini. Langit cerah berbintang dan ditambah dengan bulan penuh menambah suasana nyaman pada malam ini, jadi berlari serasa jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Untung saja tadi siang aku sudah bertanya lokasi danau pada penduduk sekitar, sehingga meski sudah lumayan malam, aku tahu kemana aku harus pergi.

Aku segera berlari melewati jalan setapak yang menghubungkan desa dengan danau, karena aku merasa tidak sabar untuk melihat danau yang disebut-sebut oleh penduduk sangat indah itu. Terlebih lagi, ini pertama kalinya aku keluar menuju danau sendirian saja pada malam hari.

'Kira-kira bagaimana ya danau itu?' pikirku dengan tersenyum sendiri. Dalam pikiranku mulai terpikir banyak hal seperti luas danau itu, lalu alam sekitarnya, dan lagi aku mendengar danau itu ada di atas bukit setelah melewati padang ilalang yang cukup luas, jadi terasa sangat mistis di telingaku.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya aku sampai di padang ilalang, yang ditumbuhi ilalang tinggi yang mencapai pahaku. Aku merasa bersyukur karena ilalang disini tidak terlalu tinggi, dan dengan segera aku berlari menembusnya.

Tiba-tiba, saat aku sedang berada di tengah-tengah ilalang, aku mendengar suara lembut yang seperti masuk di kepalaku. Suara itu berkata…

"_Wie… ben jij?_" (trans: "Siapa… kamu?")

Dengan sekejap aku berhenti berlari dan melihat ke sekeliling. Aku yakin aku mendengar suara itu dengan jelas, meski aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan olehnya. Suara itu terdengar sangat lembut, jadi aku yakin dia merupakan anak perempuan. Lalu, bahasa itu sepertinya pernah kudengar dari Ibu, tapi bahasa apa aku tidak tahu.

"_Who are you? From where you talk to me?_" aku segera menjawab sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Tapi, sejauh mata memandang aku hanya melihat padang ilalang saja.

Yang menjawabku hanyalah angin yang bertiup dengan kencang yang memainkan ikatan rambutku. Aku yakin bahwa seseorang berbicara denganku, aku tahu bahwa ada yang berbicara denganku. Tapi, siapa? Lalu dimana dia?

"_Ik ben… Rin… Kagamine Rin…_" (trans: Aku adalah… Rin… Kagamine Rin…)jawab suara itu dengan lembut.

Aku menepukkan tinju kiriku dengan tangan kananku yang terbuka. Aku ingat ini adalah bahasa Belanda, tempat kelahiran Ibuku. Kalau Belanda, aku mengerti bahasanya, jadi aku bisa mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

"Namamu Rin, ya. Aku Teto, Kasane Teto. Bisa aku tahu kau ada dimana dan bagaimana kau berbicara denganku?" ujarku entah ke arah mana.

Sekali lagi, hanya angin yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi, tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara Rin lagi, dia berkata, "_Jadi namamu Teto… aku ada di hadapanmu, hanya saja kau tak bisa melihatku dan kau tak bisa mendengarku, jadi aku berbicara di dalam kepalamu. Aku tinggal di danau,_" jawab Rin seiring dengan suara angin.

Tanpa sadar aku merasa kagum, dengan bersemangat aku bertanya, "Jadi kau bisa telepati ya? Seperti di buku-buku dongeng yang kubaca! Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan pergi ke danau sebentar lagi. Aku akan menemuimu disana!" ujarku dengan bersemangat.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rin, aku segera berlari lagi hingga aku mencapai danau. Tidak seperti rumornya, danau ini tidak terlalu besar, meski di sekelilingnya banyak tumbuh bunga-bunga berwarna putih yang memiliki wangi yang sangat harum. Tapi itu saja, tidak ada yang lain. Tapi sekarang itu tidak penting karena aku memiliki seseorang untuk ditemui.

"Rin, kau dimana?" ujarku sambil melihat ke sekeliling danau.

Aku segera berlari mengelilingi danau sambil meneriakkan nama Rin berkali-kali, tapi yang kupanggil tidak segera datang. Aku mulai putus asa dan hendak pulang ke rumah, andai saja tidak ada kejadian aneh yang sekarang terjadi ini.

Bunga-bunga putih di sekelilingku mulai mengeluarkan cahaya yang lembut seperti lilin, dan angin mulai berhembus dan membuat bunga-bunga itu bergoyang-goyang menyebarkan cahayanya. Dari cahaya itu, kemudian terbentuklah kupu-kupu yang berkilauan seperti bintang. Beberapa di antaranya terbang mengelilingiku, seakan aku adalah bunga yang sangat indah.

"Uwaaahhh!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak takjub, saat aku melihat sekelilingku berubah itu.

Saat aku menjulurkan jari telunjukku, ada kupu-kupu cahaya yang hinggap disana dan mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya yang mengeluarkan cahaya itu dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Indahnya…" ujarku lagi sambil memperhatikan kupu-kupu itu.

Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan bahwa aku tidaklah sendiri, dan ada seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Mendengar langkah kaki yang tidak kukenal, secara spontan aku berbalik dan melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan membunuh, melihat apakah dia merupakan musuh atau tidak.

Aku merasa (sangat) terkejut ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku yang tampak ketakutan. Dia memiliki tubuh yang pendek dan sangat kurus, memiliki mata berwarna Aquamarine dan juga rambut dengan warna Honey Blond. Dia memakai pita besar yang sangat besar dan berbentuk seperti sayap yang dililit oleh tali berwarna merah yang sangat banyak, bagian sisa ikatan pita itu sangat panjang hingga mencapai pinggangnya. Pakaiannya berwarna putih dan mirip seperti dress tanpa lengan yang berhenti di bagian atas dadanya dengan rok berlapis-lapis dengan punggung yang terbuka. Pada bagian lengan bawahnya terdapat potongan lengan hingga ke punggung telapak tangannya. Yang menghubungkan bagian yang putus dengan bagian utamanya adalah tali-tali berwarna merah yang tersambung dengan pita besar di kepalanya itu dan juga bagian punggungnya yang terbuka itu. Aku bersumpah bahwa tali-tali yang melilit pita dan juga tubuhnya itu melayang.

Tapi yang paling menyita perhatianku adalah keberadaan 5 pasang sayap transparan di punggungnya itu, dan juga rantai cahaya yang mengikat kakinya. Jujur saja, dia tampak seperti peri yang sangat cantik namun tersiksa, dan perasaan sedih yang mengikatnya seperti menambah keindahan cahayanya yang redup itu.

Tepat saat dia datang, kupu-kupu di sekitarku meninggalkanku dan terbang dengan tetap di sampingnya, seakan dialah yang memerintahkan kupu-kupu itu.

"Kau… siapa?" ujarku dengan melihatnya.

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan mata sayu sebelum berkata, "Namaku Rin… penjaga danau ini…" ujarnya dengan suara yang lembut.

Sekarang perasaan terkejutku berubah menjadi beberapa kali lipat. Dia Rin? Yah, memang benar dia berbicara dengan bahasa Belanda dan juga memiliki nada suara yang sama seperti di kepalaku. Tapi, apa dia benar-benar Rin? Lebih pentingnya lagi, apa dia manusia?

Rin, atau itulah dia mengaku, segera berkata, "Aku adalah satu-satunya Rin yang ada disini Teto. Dan sebagai jawaban pertanyaanmu tadi… aku dulunya adalah manusia…" ujarnya seakan menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku _speechless _mendengar perkataan Rin. Dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku tanpa berusaha. Tapi, dia bilang di dulunya adalah manusia…? Lalu aku bertanya lagi, untuk menyanggah pertanyaan itu.

"Jika dulu kau adalah manusia, sekarang kau adalah apa?" ujarku dengan melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran dan penasaran.

Rin hanya tersenyum simpul, dia kemudian berkata, "Iya, aku dulu adalah manusia… tapi demi semua orang yang tinggal disini, aku tinggal di danau dan terikat dengan danau ini. Aku menyerahkan jiwa dan ragaku kepada Penguasa Air, sehingga tempat ini diselamatkan dari kemarau panjang setelah membuat marah Penguasa Air. Aku menampakkan diri di hadapanmu dengan menggunakan wujud _spirit_-ku sementara tubuhku ada di dasar danau," cerita Rin dengan tersenyum.

Aku berdiri membeku melihat Rin dari atas ke bawah. Kakinya yang tidak menggunakan alas kaki itu berdiri dengan tegak di tanah, dia tidak terlihat terlalu hantu, meski dia tampak sangatlah cantik seperti dewi.

"Kau ingin melihat diriku yang asli?" tawar Rin dengan menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

Dengan segera aku sadar dari lamunanku, dan dengan segera aku menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil menepis tangan Rin yang terulur kepadaku. Dan dengan segera aku berteriak, "A-aku tidak mau tenggelam! Aku masih ingin hidup!" teriakku dengan berlari meninggalkan danau, meninggalkan Rin yang berada disana.

Aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu secepat yang kubisa dan berlari menuju desa. Perasaan kagumku berubah menjadi rasa takut dan khawatir. Aku selalu mendengar cerita buruk tentang ajakan suatu hantu. Beberapa ceritanya adalah, hantu itu akan membawaku ke alamnya juga jika aku menerima tangannya. Aku masih ingin hidup dan menikah dan memiliki anak dan… dan…

Saat sampai di rumah aku segera mengunci diri di kamar dan berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian pada malam ini. Tapi, bayangan keindahan danau dan Rin yang berada di sekitarnya tidak bisa kuhilangkan. Aku bahkan mampu melihat wajah Rin yang terluka mendengarkan teriakanku itu.

'Lupakan Teto… kau pasti bisa melupakannya…' ujarku pada diri sendiri.

Dengan cepat malam berubah menjadi pagi, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan tentang apa yang terjadi malam tadi. Aku masih terus menerus terbayang, dan bahkan mulai memiliki kelanjutan, ketika aku menerima tangan Rin, aku merasakan sesuatu yang membasahi tubuhku, tapi mimpiku selesai tepat disana. Dan aku bahkan bisa mendengarkan suara Rin yang memanggil namaku.

'_Teto…_' suara dari Rin itu terdengar seperti sangat terluka dan itu membuatku sangat bersalah.

Anehnya, aku tidak terbangun dengan perasaan takut, tapi perasaan bersalah. Rin tidak terlihat seperti akan mengambil nyawaku, tapi tetap saja aku merasa takut. Nafsu makanku menjadi berkurang drastis dan bahkan aku mundur dari mejaku dengan makanan yang masih tersisa dan harus mendengarkan omelan ayah.

Dengan segera aku meninggalkan ruangan ayah dan mulai menyulam di ruang tengah tanpa memperhatikan hasil rajutanku maupun apa yang ingin kurajut. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang ketika aku melakukannya.

Rupanya, Ibuku menyadari bahwa aku ada masalah, dan ketika sudah selesai waktu minum teh, Ibu segera memanggilku ke ruang baca.

Tepat saat aku di ruang baca, Ibu segera menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya. Dia tampak sangat khawatir akan kondisiku yang dia bilang seperti langit berawan tebal.

"Teto, apa kau bisa cerita apa yang terjadi di danau kemarin malam?" pinta Ibu dengan wajah yang sangat pengertian kepadaku.

Aku melihat ke arah Ibu sebelum menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak peduli darimana Ibu tahu bahwa aku memang pergi ke danau dan ingin tahu kenapa aku pulang terlalu cepat pula dari kunjunganku itu. Aku ingin Ibu mendengarkan ceritaku dan memberiku petunjuk apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang…" ujarku untuk memulai ceritaku.

Ibuku tersenyum lalu dia berkata, "Apa kau ingin dengan tepat mengatakan bahwa dia adalah roh? Ibu sudah tahu tentang itu, karena Ibu pernah bertemu dengannya," ujar Ibuku seakan menyadari siapa yang kumaksud.

Aku melihat Ibuku dengan tatapan terkejut. Tak lama kemudian Ibu berkata, "Anak itu… Rin… dia terus menerus menderita… dia bercerita padaku bahwa dia melakukan semua itu atas kemauannya sendiri. Tapi, menurut cerita yang kudengar, dia merupakan gadis yang dikorbankan penduduk sekitar dengan menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dasar danau," ujar Ibuku dengan menutup matanya.

"Bagaimana Ibu bisa tahu bahwa aku membicarakan tentang Rin?" ujarku dengan heran kepada Ibu. Aku juga kaget mendengar cerita Ibu itu.

"Dulu, rumah nenek Ibu ada disini, dan semasa kecil, Ibu sering tinggal disana dan bermain ke danau. Ibu bertemu Rin hanya sekali hingga sekarang, tapi karena penasaran, Ibu bertanya kesana kemari tentang Rin, jadi Ibu tahu. Ah, kau ingin mendengar mengapa danau itu diberi nama Kristallen?" ujar Ibu menawarkan diri.

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar tawaran Ibu. Ibu kemudian menutup matanya, dan tangannya bergerak untuk memelukku dari samping. Dia kemudian membelai rambutku perlahan-lahan saat dia mulai bercerita, "Pada zaman dahulu kala. Kristallen adalah sebuah desa tanpa nama yang dihuni oleh banyak sekali orang dari berbagai ras. Diantara orang-orang itu, terdapat satu keluarga yang dikenal oleh semua orang disana. Keluarga itu adalah keluarga pengrajin permata," ujar Ibu.

"Keluarga itu merupakan keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari seorang Ayah dan anak perempuan. Perempuan itu memiliki nama Rin. Dia adalah gadis murah senyum yang disukai oleh semua orang. Hidup keluarga itu sangatlah bahagia seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya itu," ujar Ibu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Namun, ketenangan desa terganggu saat salah seorang penduduk tanpa sengaja membuat marah Dewa Air, sehingga dalam beberapa bulan, semua sumber air mengering dan tanaman mulai mati. Orang-orang desa merasa panik dan bingung, dan mereka mulai saling menyalahkan satu sama lain, sehingga hari-hari di desa menjadi ramai akan pertikaian yang menewaskan banyak orang. Semua orang tidak peduli apakah mereka dulunya adalah teman baik, keinginan untuk terus hidup menumbangkan perasaan itu semua, Ayah Rin juga terlibat dan menjadi korban salah satu bentrokan, dan saat itulah Ayah Rin meninggalkannya selamanya. Saat itulah, sebuah ide tercetus di antara para penduduk yang masih bertahan hidup," ujar Ibu dengan nada serius.

"La-lalu apa ide itu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Ibu menarik nafas sejenak, sebelum berkata, "Ide itu adalah dengan memberikan pengorbanan kepada Dewa Air yang tinggal di danau. Dan mereka melihat, Rin yang sangatlah cantik, tentunya akan menjadi hadiah yang mampu meredam amarahnya itu. Awalnya Rin menolak, tapi semua orang mulai memojokkannya dan mulai menyiksanya agar dia mengatakan iya," ujar Ibu dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

Aku menelan ludah saat Ibu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Tidak ada yang tahu, bagaimana Rin setuju dikorbankan, karena tiba-tiba saja dia meminta untuk dijadikan korban. Rin kemudian diberikan pakaian dan perhiasan terbaik dan dibawa menuju ke danau. Sesampainya di danau, Rin dengan segera menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke danau. Pada saat itulah, peristiwa aneh terjadi…" ujar Ibu yang memotong ceritanya tepat di tengah-tengah.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

Ibu melihatku dengan lembut, sebelum berkata, "Sekeliling danau dikelilingi oleh kristal-kristal berwarna biru yang tampak sangat indah. Semua orang takjub melihatnya, tapi yang membuat mereka semakin takjub adalah, Rin yang muncul kembali di permukaan air dengan melayang-layang dan tersenyum senang dan mengatakan bahwa darah yang tertumpah akan menjadi kristal yang nantinya akan mengingatkan kita akan hari dimana kita berbuat kesalahan. Lalu, Rin menghilang dari sana, dengan senyumannya yang disukai oleh penduduk desa, saat seseorang mengambil tangannya dan membawanya ke langit. Kristal-kristal itulah yang mendasari nama Kristallen. Selesai," ujar Ibu dengan menceritakan akhir cerita itu.

Aku melihat ke arah Ibu dengan kagum, Ibuku memang selalu tahu hal-hal yang seperti ini. Tapi aku heran bagaimana Rin menerima paksaan penduduk desa dan mengakhirinya dengan tersenyum, sehingga aku bertanya pada Ibu tentang itu.

Ibu sendiri hanya menjawab, "Kalau itu hanya Rin saja yang tahu," ujar Ibu dengan tersenyum.

Setelah itu Ibu meninggalkanku untuk berpikir tentang apa yang harus kulakukan tentang Rin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan… aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus melihat Rin setelah ini… wajah Rin yang terluka terus menerus menghantuiku, membuatku malu akan kesalahpahamanku itu.

Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Rin… dan itulah yang akan kulakukan sekarang…

Malam ini aku pergi menuju ke tempat Rin lagi, dan aku bertemu dengan Rin disana lagi. Dia tampak seperti menungguku, meski dia tampak sangat sedih entah karena alasan apa.

"Rin…" aku memanggil namanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Rin membalikkan badannya untuk melihatku dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut bagaikan sutra. Dia melihatku dengan senang sekaligus terkejut. Dia berlari (dia tidak tampak melayang di mataku) kepadaku, tapi berhenti tepat beberapa langkah dariku. Dia seperti tahu bahwa aku mengetahui ceritanya hanya dengan melihat ekspresiku.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan, Teto? Wajahmu berkata seperti itu…" ujar Rin dengan melihatku. Apa aku sebegitu mudahnya dibaca?

Aku melihatnya dan mengangguk perlahan. Aku menawarkan tanganku kepadanya, dan berkata, "Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kemarin. Dan hari ini aku akan memberikan jawabanku. Aku ingin melihatmu di dalam sana. Aku tidak ingin hidup di dalam rasa bersalah untuk selamanya," ujarku dengan nada mantap.

Rin tampak terkejut, tapi dengan segera wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum yang sangat indah. Dia kemudian menerima uluran tanganku.

Tepat saat jari jemari kami bersentuhan, aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat dan air mulai merendamku. Aku menahan nafasku saat aku merasakan air menerpa wajahku sehingga aku menutup mataku. Aku merasakan suara air yang terus mengalir dan mengalir. Tangan yang berada pada genggamanku masih ada disana selama air itu mengisi pandangan mataku.

"_Teto… bukalah matamu_…" aku mendengarkan suara Rin dari dalam kepalaku yang memberiku perintah dengan sangat lembut.

Dengan ragu aku membuka mataku, dan yang membuatku kaget adalah aku melayang dengan tubuhku berada lebih tinggi dibandingkan kepalaku. Tanganku yang berkaitan dengan tangan Rin tampak sedikit mengendor, seakan aku sedang menyentuh kaca. Dan terlebih lagi, aku bisa bernafas seperti saat di daratan!

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya kepada Rin dimana kami. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan sesuatu memasuki kepalaku. Perasaan ini seperti saat aku mengingat sesuatu. Ingatan ini… adalah ingatan tentang Kristallen yang dilihat oleh Rin… aku bisa merasakannya karena ingatan ini mirip seperti cerita Ibu.

"Ini adalah aku… ini adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kubuat orang lain mengetahui bahwa aku ada disini. Aku pernah hidup disini…" ujar Rin dengan tatapan mata lembut.

"Rin…" aku memanggilnya yang tampak sangat kelelahan. Aku ingin tahu… kenapa dia menerima usulan untuk dikorbankan…

Rin melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan mata yang mulai terisi cahaya kehidupan. Dia kemudian berkata, "Kau ingin tahu bukan? Alasanku…" ujar Rin dengan tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk, tepat saat itu, tubuh Rin mulai mengeluarkan cahaya yang perlahan-lahan menghilangkan tubuhnya dari hadapanku. Dengan putus asa aku menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, tidak mau dia menghilang. Meski hanya sebentar, aku merasa Rin seperti sahabatku sendiri.

Rin tersenyum seakan mengerti perasaanku, dia menggelengkan kepalanya seakan mengatakan bahwa dia harus pergi. Kemudian dia berkata, "Dulu… aku jatuh cinta… dia adalah orang yang merupakan pemilik hatiku, dan juga ragaku. Pada hari dimana aku ingin melarikan diri, aku bertemu dengan orang itu dan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia adalah orang terbaik yang pernah kukenal, dia merupakan alasan kenapa aku ingin dikorbankan. Semua itu karena dia adalah perwujudan dari Dewa Air sendiri. Karena itulah, mengetahui bahwa aku akan menjadi hadiah untuknya aku menerima ide itu dan meninggalkan dunia ini. Orang itu kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya dan sama dengannya, aku baru mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Karena itu aku meninggalkan dunia dengan tersenyum. Tapi, keinginanku agar seseorang mengetahuiku, membuatku terikat dengan danau ini. Tapi, terima kasih padamu aku bisa menuju ke tempatnya, terimakasih Teto," ujar Rin dengan lembut.

"Rin… Rin…" aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku yang mengalir saat aku mendengarnya. Ingatan Rin tentang saat itu juga mengisi pikiranku tanpa henti. Betapa sedih dan bahagianya dia semasa dia jatuh cinta kepada Dewa.

Rin tersenyum lagi dan di ujung matanya terdapat air mata, tubuhnya bagian bawah sudah menghilang dan tubuhnya yang tersisa kini hanya berupa bayangan transparan yang tidak bisa kugenggam lagi. Aku merasakan tubuhku tertarik ke belakang dikarenakan suatu kekuatan tertentu.

Dengan berusaha keras, aku ingin menggapai Rin kembali, aku belum ingin berpisah. Rin kemudian berkata, "Terimakasih Teto… aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu… meski pertemuan kita tidak lama. Aku merasa bahwa kau adalah sahabat yang sangat baik…" ujarnya.

Tepat saat itu, tubuh Rin menghilang sempurna dan aku tertarik dengan kuat meninggalkan Rin, dengan segera aku berteriak, "RIIIIINNNNNN!" untuk memanggilnya.

* * *

Saat aku menyadari sekelilingku. Aku melihat bahwa aku sudah ada di dalam kamarku dengan Ibu dan Ayah di sampingku. Pakaianku kini sudah berubah menjadi pakaian tidur. Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa sampai disini? Seingatku aku masih ada di danau…

Ibuku lah yang pertama kali terbangun. Dia tampak sangat senang aku bangun, dan dia memelukku dengan erat. Sambil membelai rambutku yang terurai Ibu berkata, "Apakah kini kau puas?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Aku membalas pelukan Ibu dan mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi. Ingatan Rin masih tersimpan rapi di kepalaku dan aku masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Sekarang adalah saat dimana aku harus mewujudkan permintaan Rin yang terakhir kali dia ucapkan. Aku ingin cerita tentangnya diketahui banyak orang dan mewujudkan bahwa dia pernah hidup di dunia ini. Seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada Dewa.

"Ibu… apa yang terjadi pada danau?" tanyaku dengan pelan. Danau dan Rin saling berikatan, jika Rin menghilang akankah danau itu menghilang bersamanya?

Ibu tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat lamanya. Dia hanya berkata, "Danau itu kering," ujarnya singkat.

Aku sepertinya tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi ketika Rin menghilang, sehingga aku tidak terlalu kaget. Aku kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" tanyaku.

Ibu hanya memelukku dalam diam, dan sepertinya aku tahu bahwa Ibu tidak ingin mengatakannya. Karena itu aku berkata, "Ibu, bisakah aku mendapatkan banyak kertas dan juga pena?" ujarku dengan lembut.

Ibu melihatku dengan heran, lalu wajahnya tampak mengerti. Ibu hanya mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Sebanyak apapun kau mau…" ujarnya.

Dan semenjak itulah aku mulai menuliskan cerita ini… cerita dimana aku bertemu dengan seorang Dewi yang merupakan temanku… cerita tentangnya… dan juga kisahku… sehingga kami terus dikenang dan semua orang tahu bahwa kami hidup disini…

* * *

_Untuk Rin,_

_Hei, Rin… sekarang sudah lewat 30 tahun semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu. Ceritamu kini diketahui banyak orang, mereka mengetahui bahwa kau ada disini… aku juga sudah menikah dan memiliki anak… bagaimana denganmu? Aku ingin melihatmu sekali lagi, tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Aku berharap kau selalu melihatku dari atas sana dengan orang yang kau cintai. Bersama dengan surat ini aku membawakan buku yang berisi cerita yang kujanjikan. Kuharap kau senang membacanya. Hingga kita bertemu lagi Rin…_

_Sahabatmu,_

_  
_

_Teto_

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

_**Oke, tumben nih gak ada romance na. Hehehe, enak deh kalo udah selesai begini. Jaa, minna! Jangan lupa untuk tekan tombol Review di bawah ini! Kalau mau di Favorite juga boleh kok!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
